1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for snow sports and more particularly to a snowshoe-ski that allows a user to glide downhill and to climb uphill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches devices that allow a user to snow shoe uphill and other devices that allow user to glide downhill. While some solutions have addressed the problem of snow shoes not being able to glide forward, the prior art generally teaches shapes that do not adequately turn going downhill. Prior art traction devices are complicated with moving parts that may clog with snow, or require the wearer to go backwards half a step to engage the device.